We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by yummy42
Summary: What happens when Brady caught Mikayla doing something with Lucas and breaks it off with her? Will Mikayla convince Brady to forgive her by singing a certain Taylor Swift song? Will Brady forgive Mikayla? Song-fic one-shot! Read and Review! Credit to: Taylor Swift & POK!


_Hey Guys!_

_I just feel like doing a quick songfic one-shot before updating anything else i have... This song is stuck in my head! Anyways onto the story!Credit to: Taylor Swift and POK _

**_Mikayla's POV: _**

He wasn't suppose to see what happened... He just came at the wrong time and wrong place...Now he thinks Lucas and I are back together...Pshh like that would ever happen, now I had the greatest boyfriend there was, Brady. Had is the keyword...After he saw what happened between me and Lucas, he broke it off... I wished he saw what happened after, i slapped Lucas after he kissed me...

Well, now it's time for me to perform at the Harvest Festival ,and hopefully it'll convince Brady to get back together with me...I see Brady and Lucas in the audience..." I would like to dedicate this song to Lucas.", I proudy said into the microphone...The band started playing the music...Well here it goes:

_**Mikayla Singing: **_

___ I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

I remember the first time me and Lucas broke up from him joining the sea-raiders cause he needed some space. We didn't see each other for a month after he joined the sea-raiders. After he came back for the first time he said he was going to "change" and I believed him and we got back together...Boy was I wrong, his niceness only lasted a day and we broke up again with him calling me again for another chance...

_ Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Like ever...

After we broke up that time i knew that i will never ever get back with him...It's funny how whatever he says to his friends always end up my friends telling me what he said...We are definitely never ever getting back together!

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Yeah, like I'm going to really miss Lucas always picking the fights in our relationships...Whenever I'm practically screaming at him that I'm right about something he'll hide away with some record that's cooler than mine...

_Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Even if he calls me up for another chance, we're never ever getting back together...

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
and i used to say never say never  
huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
and I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
we are never getting back together, like ever_

When i was dating Lucas i thought we were going to last forever, i used to say never say never...He stills called me up for another chance and I'm just getting sick and tired of it you know, we're not getting back together...When will he get that through his big head?!

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

After i finished the last note, I looked over the audience to see Lucas is gone and so is Brady...I guess Lucas finally got the message, but what about Brady? After the audience was done cheering, I showed a quick smile and ran off stage into the throne room in search for brady...After an unsuccessful search for Brady I gave up and started heading to my bedroom when i bumped into a certain black raven-haired boy...

" Sorry i didn't see yo- Oh hey Mikayla." Brady said surprised. " So um, did you see the performance?" I asked nervously. " You bet! You should've saw Lucas's face when he finally got the message!" Brady said while laughing. " So you know me and Lucas aren't getting back together,right?" I asked. " Yeah, I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Especially since no one can resist this! Boom. Boom. Pow!" Brady said while flexing his muscles. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes. " So, you forgive me?" I asked Brady. " Of course! How can someone stay mad at someone, with dandruff-free hair that's as shiny as a baboon's bottom?" Brady said while touching my hair. " Way to ruin the moment, King creepy." I said laughing while taking his hand into mine.

" Shall we go watch a movie m'lady?" Brady asked with a goofy smile on his face. " We shall my uh,guy?" I said confused. " Okay, way to ruin to moment, Little Island Girl." Brady said laughing. " Ha-ha shut-up!" I said giving Brady a kiss on the cheek. We locked arms and he started leading me to the movies. "You want to know something about me and Lucas?" I asked. " What's that?" Brady asked probably already knowing the answer.

"**_We're Never Ever Getting Back_**** Together**"

_Ayyyyy the ending was cheesy lol... I hope you guys like this little song-fic one-shot i made. i definitely improved on my grammar and spell-checked everything...I wanted to make this since the song was literally stuck in my head! Until next time! This is Yummy42 signing out! Also, please review and tell me how I did!_


End file.
